Conventional ball joints are manufactured in a manner that prevents access to interior components for service of the ball joints when significantly worn after extended use due to a pressed together assembly that cannot be disassembled in a non-destructive manner.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0093574 discloses an example of a more serviceable design in which a threaded cap replaces the conventional press-fit closure of the ball joint housing. However, only the ball joint pin can be removed from the housing, which features an integrally formed race for constraining the movement of the pin. Accordingly, only the pin can be replaced once worn.
Applicant has developed a unique joint design in which race and pin are both removable from a separate housing to optimize the serviceability of the joint.